My Over Protective Husband
by Tenshi-Chan008
Summary: Sequel to Possesive Much? Watch Sasuke and Sakura go through parenthood! "Chihiro! who is this boy?" Sasuke growled "um, oh! look dad some guy is hitting on mom!" "where!" Mainly SasuSaku some NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno. DISCONTINUED.
1. Grapes Come From Purple Chickens!

**For those of you who liked my other story Possesive Much I decided to write a sequel. I actually re-read my story and loved it! so i decided to put my other story Unexpected Betrayal on hold for now... sry for those of you who like the story! And for you people who read Possesive Much?, WELCOME BACK!!! **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Ages:**

**Sasuke - 30 **

**Sakura - 30**

**Chihiro - 12**

**Daiki - 12**

**Sorry if you think they are too old or something, and i know I said they were 19 in my other story but i just changed it a bit, k k?**

**

* * *

**

Look what a beautiful Uchiha Compound there is down below… Okay, maybe you can't see it but just imagine it.

Imagine beautifully carved mahogany walls. A majestic flowing fountain with a koi pound just below and –

CRASH!!!

A ridiculously expensive looking vase broken to bits and pieces… and two grown Sanin chasing two fifteen year olds.

"DAIKI!!!"

"CHIHIRO!!!"

"Daiki-baka won't give me my kunai back!!!"

"imoutou-chan is being mean!"

CRASH!!

"CHIHIRO! Stop throwing things at your brother!!"

Okay, maybe the sound of several very dangerous and pointy kunai, shuriken, fuuma, katana, and senbon needles crashing to the floor isn't a typically good sound, sounds like chaos, ne?

…

LET'S GET A BETTER LOOKSY!

* * *

A raven haired boy with sparkling emerald eyes and chicken butt hair ran throughout the Uchiha Compound laughing. He held a pink kunai in his right hand as he looked behind as if to keep a look out for something or someone.

He had a gorgeous smile and his looks would make girls his age and even a little older faint.

"Daiki-baka!"

He looked behind him to see his younger twin. She had pink hair with a couple of raven strands here and there. No, she didn't dye it. Hey dark emerald eyes almost looked onyx at first glance.

She as a pout on her lips and her looks on a scale from 1 to 10 would be a 15 if you asked the guys around Konoha. Foreign country boys would be off to date her before you could even ask their opinion.

"catch me if you can my slow little sister! Hahaha – GAH!" Sasuke choked as he was tackled to the ground

"got ya! Now give me my kunai back!" the girl huffed

"alright alright, Chihiro-buta" Daiki chuckled

He stood up and lent a hand to his now fuming little sister.

"NANI??!???" Chihiro screeched at her brother

Daiki's eyes widened in slight fear of what his enraged sister would do. He tossed the kunai and made a break for it.

Daiki ran as fast as his chunin legs could carry him….which wasn't that far due to a feminine hand snatching up the collar of his shirt and lifting him about a foot or two in the air (and he's 5'5, like my brother's height!) .

"ACK!" Daiki choked as he was lifted in the air

"Daiki-chan…" a TOO sweet melodic voice rang in his ear

Daiki froze and slowly turned his head and grinned at the Pink haired woman he knew since birth… and no it's not Chihiro…

"eheh, ano, Kunichiwa kaa-san!" he chirped in his 'please don't hit me with your monstrous strength' tone

The pink haired woman clicked her tongue and tsked at her son, shaking her head.

"Daiki-chan, how many times have I told you and your sister not to run in the house" The woman asked in a too sugary tone

"um, I – I… lost count?" he answered sheepishly

"how about I jog your memory…" she said in a dangerously nice tone

Daiki blinked.

BAM.

And he was sent flying about 10 yards away, finally stopping once he hit a rock hard chest. His eyes were dazed with anime swirls as he wondered what just happened 48 seconds ago.

"264!!!" shouted the pink haired woman, her right eye twitching

Expect no less from the woman who is known to have a temper rivaling the Godaime's. Shaking his head from the blow Daiki rubbed his now swollen cheek.

"kaa-san! You left a mark!" he whined with a smirk, confirming he is mocking his mother

Before the woman could say anything Daiki was already being lifted up by the figure he had unintentionally crashed into by the collar.

'what's with everyone lifting me up by my collar?' he thought with an annoyed expression

He was lifted up to face a pair of familiar onyx eyes.

"Sakura, what did you do to Daiki?" asked a deep voice, belonging to the raven haired man currently holding up the annoyed Daiki

The pink haired woman walked over with a childish huff.

"Dai-chan, broke another expensive vase!" she pouted which made Daiki feel bad and the older man raise a brow.

'cute' he thought with a mental smirk 'and no one could touch her because she's MINE and I'll burn the dumbass who even thinks about touching her'

The man turned to look at his son, still holding him in the air, which is nearly bugging the hell out of Daiki.

"hn, don't do it again" the guy scolded half-heartedly

Daiki grinned "okay, tou-san!"

Sakura was about to protest when she saw her son's smile. She gasped happily and grabbed her son in a tight hug.

"you are so cute!!!" Sakura squealed at her son

"S-Sakura!" choked the raven haired man

"What is it, Sasuke-kun!?" she asked, angry that her husband interrupted the hug

"y-you're choking him" Sasuke said with a chuckle and a small smile

Sakura gasped in surprise as her eyes widened. She released her now blue son instantly.

THUMP.

Daiki got up with an annoyed expression, his right eye twitching (a trait he got from his mother).

"you could have been more gentle" he said grumpily

"gomen, Dai-chan" his mother smiled sincerely

Sasuke and Daiki looked at her, they couldn't help but smile, it was practically contagious.

"Sasuke-kun, can you look for Chihiro-chan?" asked Sakura sweetly

Sasuke looked at her blankly.

"hn" he… grunted and walked off

"Dai-chan!" Sakura chirped happily making Daiki jump slightly in surprise

"help me in the kitchen?" she asked

He was about to answer 'no' but Sakura did her all powerful puppy dog pout.

"onegai?" she pouted cutely

Daiki stared.

…

Pout.

Twitch.

Pout.

Looks Away.

…

Glances.

Pout.

"AUGH! Fine! I'll help just make it stop!" Daiki groaned

"yay! Arigatou, Dai-chan! Let's make something good for Chi-chan and Sasuke-kun!" she cheered giving a quick hug before happily skipping to the kitchen

Daiki watched his mother skip away.

"Kaa-san! The kitchen is the other way!" he called

"huh?! Oh!" her voice came from around a corner

Sweatdrop.

She happily skipped in the right direction passed her son, in the process grabbing his wrist and dragging him away… literally…

"LET'S MAKE COOKIES DAI-CHAN!!" she chimed happily skipping and – er dragging

* * *

"Chihiro! Where are you?" called Sasuke as he walked through the various hallways.

Finally he spotted Chihiro outside, practicing her kunai skills with the pink kunai. Sasuke smirked at his daughter with pride.

'hn, looks like she's practicing. That's my girl' he thought, a smile slowly forming

He chuckled when she missed her target and stamped her foot in frustration.

"Oi!" he called as he walked towards the pink haired teenager

Chihiro turned and saw her father. She grinned.

"tou-san! Come over here!" she called

Sasuke nodded and obliged.

"trouble?" he asked raising a brow

"hai" she said with annoyance and frustration

He looked at the kunai she had thrown earlier then he looked at her slightly cut wrist.

"your wrists are cut, you should heal them or else your accuracy will lessen greatly" Sasuke said

Chihiro nodded and placed a hand over her wrist. Light Blue Chakra emitted from her hand and almost instantly healed the minor wounds.

Sasuke smiled at his daughter. 'she's just like her mother' he thought

"tou-san?" called Chihiro as she waved her hand in front of Sasuke's face annoyed

"Aa?" he asked/grunted

"I've been calling you for like five minutes but you just stared into space

Sweatdrop.

'no one should ever catch an Uchiha daydreaming' he thought

"tou-san?"

"come on, your mother is making dinner"

"it's about 8:30" she said looking at the sun

"breakfast"

"okay!"

Chihiro happily skipped along, Sasuke raised a brow and placed hand on her head, successfully stopping her.

"tou-san?"

"kitchen's the other way" he said turning her head in the other direction

She blinked.

Sasuke sighed.

…1…

…2…

…3…

"oh! I knew that!" Chihiro rolled her eyes, waving her hand "I was just, uh – going to the bathroom"

"bathroom is next to the kitchen" Sasuke deadpanned with a smirk

"I heard kaa-san's making cookies!" Chihiro grinned changing the subject as she skipped in the right direction

'Sakura is definitely her mother' Sasuke thought shaking his head amused

* * *

"kaa-san, that's not tomatoes that's ketchup" Daiki said

"yes, but ketchup comes from tomatoes"

"you said there would be tomatoes"

"there are! See! Ketchup!"

"that's different from tomatoes"

"ARGH!!!"

Sasuke and Chihiro walked in to see Sakura placing hash browns on the table. Daiki kneeled at the table with an indifferent stare.

"ketchup is not tomatoes"

"They're made from them!"

"no, ketchup comes from red cows"

"…"

Sakura looked to Sasuke, her eye twitched. Sasuke nervously averted his gaze to a rock…

Sakura remembered the argument she and Sasuke shared about tomatoes…

**FLASHBACK**

"That is not a tomato!"

"yes it is!"

"it looks nothing like a red plump vegetable!!"

"dammit Sasuke it's a freakin' tomato!"

"tomatoes are round and juicy! That STUFF is red goop!!"

"Sasuke that 'STUFF' is red and a tomato is red too! Try putting two and two together!"

"an apple is red, that doesn't make it a tomato!"

"WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT AN APPLE!!! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT KETCHUP!!!"

Sakura is yelling and pointing at the red goop on Sasuke's hamburger. Sasuke has his arms folded and a disbelieving look.

"god Sasuke! Ketchup is made from tomatoes!! Therefore it is a tomato!!!" Sakura yelled

"no it's not! Ketchup does not come from tomatoes!!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke incredulously

"okay then where does it come from?!" she asked sarcastically

"a red cow! DUH!!!"

Sakura gave him a weird look, raising a brow.

"red… cow…" she said slowly

"yes, Sakura. A red cow, what are you slow?" Sasuke asked raising a brow

That was enough! Sakura had it with his idiotic behavior and ignorance of where tomatoes come from!

"Argh!!!!" she yelled

Sakura grabbed a tomato and crushed it in her hand, making the juice slush around her fist. Sasuke watched in fascination.

"you made ketchup squirt from your hand! Are you a red cow?" he asked looking a little scared

'oh shit! Was I dating a COW?!?!?' he thought worriedly

"IDIOT!!!!" Sakura screeched

She roughly grabbed Sasuke's burger.

(ignoring his calls of giving back his food)

She shoved it in someone's face.

"This red stuff! Ketchup yes!?" she asked the terrified customer

"y-yes!" he squeaked

She turned to Sasuke with a grin.

"Tomato Ketchup, yes?!" she asked again

"yes!" he nervously replied

She turned to Sasuke with a triumphant grin.

"HA!" she yelled childishly sticking out her tongue

Sasuke pouted uncharacteristically and folded his arms muttering something about 'stupid customers'

Sakura walked to her boyfriend with a grin and sweetly pecked him on the cheek, earning a small VERY SMALL blush.

"everyone makes mistakes Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped happily

"… so does that mean… tomatoes come from the _other_ end of red cows?" he asked slowly

**END FLASHBACK**

Sasuke tried to hold in his laughter, it was pretty funny now that he thought of it. Sakura on the other hand was not so pleased.

'my son thinks ketchup comes from red COWS' Sakura thought with her eyebrow twitching

"Sasuke-kun!" she shrieked making Sasuke stifle his chuckling.

Chihiro stared in wonder. "ketchup comes from red cows?"

"NO! please, not the only sane Uchiha! Chihiro, ketchup does not come from sane cows!" Sakura cried

"they do" Daiki said bluntly

"they don't!"

"do"

"don't"

Chihiro looked back and forth between Daiki and Sakura. Then a light bulb flashed over her head.

"ketchup comes from red cows!" she chirped as if she just solved the hardest problem ever created

Sakura went wide eyed then she glared at Sasuke as if saying 'you better fix this before they start thinking grapes come from purple chickens'

Sasuke smirked and chuckled humorously before looking at his curious children.

"ketchup comes from tomatoes" he said bluntly

"ohhhhh" the twins said in amazement

"where do babies come from?" asked Chihiro, tilting her head curiously

Sasuke grinned at Sakura and she blushed cherry red.

"I, uh – It's a secret made only for grownups" she sputtered

"I think they're old enough" Sasuke smirked

"Jonin only"

"they are taking the test in a couple of months, since they are so skilled"

"they are not old enough and that's final!"

"fine" Daiki frowned then smiled "but you'll have to bring us a little brother"

"and a little sister" Chihiro beamed

Sakura gaped at the smirking Sasuke, speechless and not knowing what else to say. Sasuke walked over and leaned his lips close to her ear.

"come on Sakura-_chan_" he whispered seductively "let's go on a vacation for some kids. The clan could use some more Uchihas, ne?"

'I think I owe that dobe for plan 'Uchiha Restoration' even though I ended up punched with super human strength.' Sasuke thought with a mental grin

* * *

**Okay so i hope you like so far! I'll get on updating it soon . and please review!**


	2. Dai Chan's Got A Girl!

**Now here is the next chappie! Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you guys like and plz review!**

**Reminder of thier age: **

**Sasuke: 30 (Mangenkyou Shairngan) **

**Sakura: 30**

**Chihiro: 12 (Pink hair, dark emerald (almost looks onyx from a distance) Sharingan 2 tomoes)**

**Daiki: 12 (Black hair, emerald eyes, Sharingan 2 tomoes)**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

"No"

"But tou-san!" whined Chihiro "would you just give him a chance?"

"No"

"Please! He's strong, smart – "

"NO. and that's final!" Sasuke growled

"TOU-SAN! Why can't I have a boyfriend!?"

"Because you're too young" he said firmly, crossing his arms

"I'm turning 13!" she yelled exasperated

"Too. Young" He repeated slowly as if she didn't hear him

Chihiro's eye twitched and she glared at her father who glared back.

"What's wrong with having a boyfriend?!" she shouted

"EVERYTHING!"

They silently glared, electricity sparking.

"KAA-SANN!" She wailed

Sakura happily skipped into the family room with a cute blue feather duster in hand. She clasped her hands together and brought them cutely to the side of her cheek.

"hai, Chi-chan?" she asked motherly

"tou-san is being mean!" she pouted and accusingly pointed at Sasuke

Sasuke gaped at his daughter. Did she just rat him out to his wife?

Sakura skipped over to Sasuke and lightly pat him once on the head with the feather duster, causing him to cough and spit out the dust that just happened to get in his mouth.

"Sasu-kun! What did you do?" she asked in that sickly sweet voice that made you want to run for your life's sake

He gulped when her hand clenched the duster a bit too tightly, making cracks start to form.

"Chi-chan is upset! What. Did. You. DO?!" Sakura asked in her dangerous tone

"…Chihiro, likes this boy and – "

"CHI-CHAN'S IN LOOOOOOOVE!" Sakura chirped dreamily

She gathered her daughter in a bone crushing hug. Sasuke watched the scene stoically, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"kaa-san, can't… breathe" Chihiro choked

"I remember when I was your age and in love!" Sakura chimed and dropped Chihiro abruptly as flashbacks entered her mind

"…good times…" she said distantly with a smile

Sasuke sweatdropped.

If you count almost being killed and the love of your life leaving after your big confession, good times then yeah…

There were a whole bunch of them…

"demo, Kaa-san. Tou-san refuses to let me date" Chihiro whined

"WHY?!" Sakura stormed angrily

"She needs to focus on getting stronger and being a Kunoichi. This boy will get in the way" Sasuke said shaking his head

"Sasuke-kun! She can do that while having a life! Besides it's nice to feel love"

"She gets enough love from me, you, and Daiki she's also got that Hyuuga and Yamanaka girls"

"What could the guy possibly do to her?!" Sakura shouted exasperated at her annoying husband

She placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward to Sasuke, poking him in the chest. Sasuke poked her forehead and softly eased her back so she stood up straight. He turned to look at both his daughter and wife.

"Do you really want to know why Chihiro can't have a boyfriend?"

Both girls nodded vigorously.

"too bad"

"Tou-san!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Fine" he grunted reluctantly

Sakura and Chihiro leaned closer to hear what Sasuke had to say. Sasuke snapped his head to the side and crossed his arms as he explained his theory, irritated they wouldn't just listen obediently like good Uchihas.

"He might turn out to be a power hungry, revenge hell bent, ice cold stoic bastard who'd end up leaving you on a bench in tears _knocked out cold after you__ confess your undying love for __him_ for all pedophiliac rapists to get you just so he could go to some snake pedophile for power to kill his insane psychopathic brother who committed mass homicide and end up being known as a missing nin and traitor to Konoha" Sasuke said all in one breath and without breaks

…

Sakura frowned.

…

Chihiro looked confused and mildly scared.

…

Sasuke still refused to look at them, with his arms crossed.

…

"…Sasuke-kun, you do realize what happened between us right…?" Sakura said slowly with an eyebrow raised

"…kaa-san, did tou-san skip his meeting with Kakashi-san for therapy again?" asked Chihiro

"I am not mental!" Sasuke protested glaring at them

"Chihiro you can have a boyfriend" Sakura grinned

"arigato, kaa-san!"

"no" Sasuke said butting in and glaring at Sakura who returned the glare

…

"yes"

"no"

"yes!!"

"no!!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura!"

They glared… and then Sakura smiled at Sasuke, who cautiously dropped his glare to look at her questioningly.

"We can go on vacation" Sakura said

Sasuke looked away and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Alone. Without the kids" she purred, Sasuke's hand twitched

"hey!" Chihiro protested but Sakura winked at Chihiro planning something

Sakura snook up behind Sasuke and brushed her nails lightly on his cheek, making him tense.

"We can get new brothers and sisters Chi-chan and Dai-chan wanted so badly" she whispered in his ear seducingly and lightly blew into the shell for added effect

"Fine. But I have to have a talk with him first." Sasuke responded

Sakura opened her mouth to protest but only got a mouthful of tongue. She knew they probably shouldn't do this in front of their daughter.

Chihiro watched this and giggled at her father's sudden display of affection.

Sakura on the other hand was dazed. She felt her husband tongue move in and out of her mouth rhythmically, his lips slanted over hers.

'He's tonguing me in front of Chi-chan!" She thought angrily '…is he GROPING ME?!?!'

'mmm, tastes so sweet' Sasuke thought and discreetly eyed her… parts '…the things pregnancy does to a woman's _assets_…'

Sure enough a hand was squeezing her rear from behind, at an angle so Chihiro couldn't witness this. Sakura's eye twitched when he made a move for her chest.

_BONK_!

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke frowned as he rubbed his achingly sore head. It wasn't like she hadn't enjoyed it! Sakura towered over his hunched form with a chakra filled fist.

Chihiro stifle her laughter with her hand.

Sakura turned to Chihiro with a grin.

"You can have a boyfriend, but Sasuke-kun needs to talk to him first. Give him a little test" She said happily

"Arigato kaa-san! tou-san!"

Sasuke shot her the 'remember-the-deal' look and Sakura gave him the 'yeah-yeah-Iknow' glare.

Sasuke smirked at this but frowned at the thought of his little girl having a boyfriend.

" I don't see why you need one"

"She needs romantic love too Sasuke-kun" Sakura defended Chihiro

"I don't see Saiki walking around with a girlfriend" Sasuke said rolling his eyes

These are some of the reasons why he knew Daiki was the more sensible one of the twins. The door opened and everyone turned to see Daiki walking in and a girl by his side. She had soft brown colored wavy hair and white pupil-less eyes. They hadn't noticed the other Uchihas in the room…yet.

"Arigato for helping me with ninjutsu, Uchiha-kun" The girl said blushing lightly

"The least could do to thank you for lending me some of your shuriken for my technique. You are actually very skilled with weaponry and taijutsu, Hyuuga-san. May I call you Kiki?" asked Daiki with… a flirtatious edge???

Said girl, Kiki, flushed at the compliment and request. Daiki had always been so cold and… keeps to himself to the other girls –cough-fangirls-cough-. She was blushing like a tomato when he asked for some of her shuriken for the technique he's working on, he had talked to her when she didn't even think he acknowledged her existence. Yet here he was, complimenting, inviting her to walk with him to his place before they leave so he can train her in ninjutu. She's liked Daiki for ages now, today almost seemed too good to be true.

"H-hai, Uchiha-kun" she stuttered lightly and looked away to the side

Daiki smirked at how flustered she looked. Her face resembled that of a tomato… he liked tomatoes. He lifted his hand from his pocket and tilted her chin up to face him in the eye.

"Kiki-chan" She blushed at the suffix "We're officially on a first name basis now. I like you a lot."

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and after a few seconds pulled away. A lingering peck. Her eyes were slightly widened and her cheeks reddened tenfold.

He smirked and moved his lips near her ear.

"Be my girl?"

He pulled away and noticed her face put a ripened tomato to shame. She nodded dazed and his smirk widened. He grabbed the bento on the table next to him, the one he had forgotten earlier that morning and turned to face the girl.

"Shall we be on our way?"

She nodded still in la la land.

He wrapped an arm around Kiki's shoulders. Thinking that she would form a new shade of red if he put his arm around her waist. With that they left the Uchiha compound, heading toward the training grounds.

In the family room the three Uchiha's gaped at the door…

…What was that about his son being the more sensible one…?

'Make that _sensual'_ Sasuke thought and then smirked with pride 'Did you see how red that Hyuuga girl got? Definitely the Uchiha charm'

Sakura and Chihiro finished gaping at the door and turned to Sasuke with a pointed look. He raised a brow.

"what?"

"what do you mean 'what'?!" shouted Chihiro

"I mean why are you giving me that look?"

"Dai-chan got a girlfriend and Chi-chan can't?!"

"It's not like the girl is gonna do something to him" Sasuke grumbled "and Chihiro can have one but I have to talk to him."

"Why aren't you checking out the girl?!" asked Sakura angrily

"… I'm married…" Sasuke said raising a brow

Sakura looked at him confused then realization dawned on her and she slapped her forehead.

"Not _that_ way! Why don't you 'talk' to the girl?!"

"She can't do anything to Daiki" he shrugged stuffing his hands in his pockets

"The girl can do something!" Both female Uchiha hollered

He raised a brow.

"What's the worst can she possibly do?" he asked not getting the point

"let me think, Daiki likes her, right?" Chihiro said

Nod.

"Daiki asked her out, right?"

Nod.

"She can hurt him by cheating on him!" Sakura shouted

Sasuke scoffed.

"She likes him too. Why would she cheat on Daiki?"

Sakura sighed at her husband's narrow minded brain.

"Ever heard of a _crush_?"

…

…

…

"So she would cheat on him?" Sasuke asked unsurely

Nod.

"He would be hurt and upset?"

Nod

…

…

"THAT MEANS WHEN SHE SEES A GUY HOTTER THAN DAIKI/DAI-CHAN SHE COULD JUST LEAVE HIM LIKE OLD NEWS!!!" Both Sakura and Chihiro yelled

Sasuke clamped his hands over his ears.

"GREAT!!! NOW I CAN'T HEAR!!!" He shouted annoyed as Sakura clamped her hands over her ears

"NEITHER CAN I!!!" Shouted Sakura

Sasuke and Sakura glared at each other while Chihiro watched bored and used to their bickering.

"I love you" Sasuke growled

"I love you too" Sakura spat

They pecked each other on the lips lovingly before they stormed off in opposite directions.

"I'm going to the hospital!"

"I am going to train!"

Chihiro watched as they stomped off.

…

"Guys the door is that way!" Chihiro called

"I KNEW THAT!!!"

Sakura stomped to the door with Sasuke at her tail she opened the door and stuck her tongue out at him before she slammed it closed behind her in front of his face.

Sasuke growled angrily and glared, opening the door again before slamming the door closed twice as hard as he left.

Chihiro sweatdropped at how childish her parents acted.

"why do 30 years old act like they're 3?" she asked out loud

"I HEARD THAT!!" Her parents yelled simultaneously.

Chihiro sweatdropped.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke and Sakura are going on vacation, Daiki's got a girlfriend, and Chihiro likes someone... I wonder who... We'll find out next time!

Plz review! no flamez! 


	3. Daiki! Don't question Kaito's sexuality!

**I got the fifth chapter up! Well technically this is only the third actual chapter, that's not an author's note so make this the third chapter! or the fifth? I dunno, I'm confused!! Well, hope you enjoy and whenever Daiki makes fun of Kaito he is only messing around, not actually making fun of him!**

**By the way Happy Thanksgiving!!!**

"talking"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Ages:**

**Sasuke: 30**

**Sakura: 30**

**Daiki: 12**

**Chihiro:12**

**Kaito: 12**

**On with the story! **

* * *

Chihiro fidgeted nervously on the living room couch. That was all she could do as she awaited her potential boyfriend to get here so he could be _evaluated_. 

Daiki laid stoically on the loveseat. He lazily leaned back with his back against the left armchair and his feet hanging over the right armchair. If any other girl was there they'd drool at his aloofness, but for Chihiro she merely scoffed. Not to mention his potential girlfriend will also be _evaluated_.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

Ti – Crack!

Chihiro gaped at her twin who merely looked at her boredly and shrugged. His kunai imbedded in the now broken clock.

"It was annoying me"

"That gives you a reason to throw a kunai at it?!"

"If I didn't you would have" he replied smartly

True, she was about to do the same and she was technically being a hypocrite but that wasn't the point.

"teme" she mumbled

Knock. Knock.

"I'll get it" called a stoic voice from the weapons room, the sound of a kusanagi being sharpened rang throughout the Uchiha compound.

"NO! I mean, I'll get it" Chihiro said nervously

Her brother raised a brow.

She stared.

He stared back making eye contact.

'If tou-san gets it Kaito-kun will die before we even date' Chihiro thought to Daiki

'Kaito-kun?' Daiki thought

'my potential boyfriend' Chihiro chirped mentally

'Aa… If you don't want him to die then I suggest you get the door before tou-sama does' Daiki thought back

**(Yes, twin-telepathy is very useful!)**

Chihiro nodded and skipped to the door while Daiki shook his head and sweatdropped at her childishness.

'she definitely takes after mom' Daiki thought to himself

* * *

"Kaito-kun!" 

Chihiro jumped into said boy's arms, whom chuckled humorously at her actions. The boy had slightly messy short blonde hair with bangs that slightly fell over his eyes. Pupil-less eyes gleamed mischievously and glowed energetically.

"Chihiro-chan!" he grinned happily as the girl snuggled in his arms "Is the teme in there?"

Chihiro giggled and rolled her eyes at the reference to her brother. These two never got along.

"Can it, dobe" came a voice behind Chihiro

Bothe Chihiro and Kaito turned to face the aloof Uchiha leaning against the door with his arms folded and a frown at his new nickname.

And here it comes.

"what'd you call me, teme?!" Kaito shouted angrily, popping a vein

"I called you d-o-b-e, dobe" Daiki said slowly for Kaito to understand

"ARGH! TEME!"

"Shut up, dobe. It's too early to make a ruckus, your loud mouth will drive people off the brink of sanity"

This sound a _little_ teansy weansy bit familiar???

Kaito continued shouting profanities at Daiki who merely shrugged the blonde off and pissed him off by getting smart with the boy. Chihiro hugged Kaito's arm and tried to calm her potential boyfriend down while yelling at her twin for starting something _again_.

"Chihiro, I really expected more from you. Your standards for picking boyfriends are way too low." Daiki smirked as Kaito fumed angrily

"You think I'm not good enough for her?!"

"Dobe, I'm saying you're not good enough for anyone of the straight sexual orientation"

"Are you calling me gay?!!"

"DAIKI-NEE SAN!!! KAITO-KUN IS _NOT_ **GAY**!!"

"I don't appreciate you using my sister to prove you're something you're not, dobe"

"I'm not using Chihiro-chan! And I'm NOT gay!!!"

"Yea, keep telling yourself that."

"GRR!!!!!!"

"You a dog now, dobe? Or did you just have brain shortage and can't say words with more than three letters in them?"

"TEME!!!!!!"

"Four letters. An improvement, congratulations dobe."

"DAIKI-BAKA!!! STOP MAKING FUN OF KAITO-KUN!!!"

Slam!

"What's going on here?!?!?!?!" shouted an enraged full grown male Uchiha

Scene right now:

Daiki stoically leaning against the rail of the porch of the patio. Kaito snarling and trying to strangle the male Uchiha, but was being held back by Chihiro who was in front of him and holding one of his arms while she tried to save her brother from possibly getting killed. Kaito had an arm around Chihiro for some reassurance that Daiki won't die but will be castrated.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

A GUY had an ARM around his DAUGHTER'S WAIST!!!

A GUY, meaning a male Homo Sapien. The opposite sex of a female. Has parts that differ from the female anatomy.

'This MALE must die!!!' Sasuke thought almost insanely

"Chihiro! Who is this boy?!" growled Sasuke as he stalked over to them

"Um, oh! Look tou-san, some guy is hitting on kaa-san!!" Chihiro yelped and

"WHAT?!? WHERE??!!!"

Chihiro gulped and pointed over to where Sakura was having a conversation with a GUY neighbor over by the garden a little distance from where they were.

Sasuke lowly growled and momentarily forgot about Kaito who was about to shit his pants after seeing Chihiro's tou-san so worked up over him putting an arm around the female twin.

"That bastard!!" Sasuke snarled as he walked off haughtily toward his wife and their neighbor

Daiki watched his father with wicked amusement while Kaito looked scared for his life. Chihiro slapped her forehead at how over protective her father was being.

"I feel sorry for your neighbor" Kaito said shaking his head

They watched what was happening from a far

* * *

"LEE?!?!!" shouted the enraged Uchiha, his eye twitched 

Yep, the unlucky guy turned out to be Rock Lee. Still unmarried and single, apparently Sasuke took Lee and Sakura's friendly conversation as Lee flirting with his woman.

His MARRIED woman!

The nerve of some men…

Sakura and Lee turned to see Sasuke with a dark aura around him. Sasuke walked next to Sakura and put a protective arm around her. The murderous aura caused Sakura to feel the urge to shove her husband's arm away and run far far away while screaming bloody murder.

But he would just hunt her down and drag her back to their house while scolding her about running from her husband whom she had an unconditional love for.

That wouldn't help anything, now would it?

So she just stood there nervously and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. Lee looked uncomfortable and faked cough.

"Well, nice weather we're having this morning, Uchiha-kun. Lovely day to water the gardens, ne?"

"Hn, I don't do small talk bushy brows"

"Sasuke-kun! Apologize to Lee-san!"

"Hn"

"It's alright Sakura-san!"

"…okay"

….

Silence.

Chirp. Chirp.

Stare. (Lee)

Glower. (Sasuke)

Blink. (Sakura)

"So…" Sakura said unsurely

"yeah…" Lee said uncomfortably

"Hn" Sasuke grunted stoically as he just stood there completely oblivious to the awkwardness he just caused

"Well, I guess we should be going now, ne Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said with an unsure smile

"Hn, let's go" He said and took her hand, dragging her away

"Can we have dinner sometime, Sakura-san?!" Lee called after them

"I – "

"No, let's go Sakura."

"Demo – "

"No buts."

"Hey! – "

"Hay is for horses."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Whining is for kicked puppies."

At this Sakura was quieted.

Sasuke was thankful for that. He should use that expression more often.

* * *

Kaito winced at what he had seen. 

"Chihiro-chan, teme… you're dad is so scary that him doing absolutely nothing can make people shit their pants in fear" Kaito commented as they headed inside and into the living room.

"That's why people don't flirt with Kaa-san unless they want to die early!" Chihiro chirped

"we're all proud of him" Daiki shrugged

Chihiro and Kaito sweatdropped.

"Hey, teme. Where's that Kiki girl Chihiro-chan told me about?" asked Kaito

Chihiro and Kaito turned to the male twin expectantly

Daiki rose a brow.

"I never told anyone her name" Daiki said suspiciously

"Eh? Chihiro-chan! You told me her name was Kiki!"

Chihiro chuckled nervously.

Daiki narrowed his eyes at her.

"Chihiro…" he lowly growled in that tell-me-or-you'll-die-a-slow-and-painful-death tone he picked up from his father

"Okay! Okay! Kaa-san, Tou-san, and I were in the living room talking when you suddenly entered through the back kitchen door with Kiki and getting all… close and flirty – "

"Flirty?! Teme being flirty??!" Kaito said in a disbelieving tone

"More like seductive." Chihiro grinned as her brother shot her the shut-up-or-die death glare

"Hn"

Kaito burst out laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHA! TEME, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?! DID YOU START READING ICHA ICHA TOO?!" Kaito shouted

"NO! Now shut up and let Chihiro talk!"

…

"Kaito-kun you read Icha Icha?"

Gulps.

"No…"

"pervert…" Daiki muttered under his breath and Kaito hit him in the ribs making Daiki wince

"Well, that's basically it. We were there when you and Kiki came." Chihiro continued, not hearing Daiki's comment.

Daiki's eye twitched.

"You were eavesdropping?!"

"Kaa-san and tou-san did it too! Besides we never seen you being so… libidinous" Chihiro said

"Libidi-wha???" Kaito said confused

"Is the word too big for you to understand, dobe?"

"Teme!!"

"Back to four letter words?"

"GAH!!!"

"Make that three"

Here we go again…

"Daiki-baka, do you always have to start something??" Chihiro huffed putting her hands on her hips

"Naturally" Daiki replied as he grinned

Chihiro rolled her eyes while Kaito grumbled under his breath.

"What was that, dobe?"

"I said, 'Do you always have to be a smartass'?"

"Well, not all of us can be a dunce like yourself, dobe. Besides, girls love my ass."

"You egotistic player-wannabe"

"I'm not a player. I don't plan on being one either and I'm not egotistic, I'm prideful"

"Right, you're a prideful bastard."

"I have more pride and self-dignity then you, dobe."

"You little – "

"I think that's enough guys! Really! After knowing each other since we fist became a team you'd think you two would get along!" Chihiro groaned in anxiety

"… We've only became a team last week…" Kaito said

"Well! You two argue as if you knew each other since birth!"

"Really? I didn't know the dobe gave birth. Looks like he really is a transsexual." Daiki smirked mockingly

"If you say another fucking – "

"Daiki-baka!" Chihiro yelled purposely cutting of Kaito's profanity "Quit cracking jokes at Kaito-kun! You know that's not what I meant!"

"Careful Chihiro. You never know when he'd cheat on you for one of your fanboys."

"That's it! I'll kill you!!" Kaito shouted

"Still not used to words with more than four letters, dobe?"

"TEMEEEE!!!!" Kaito thundered

Kaito lunged at Daiki who merely side stepped his attack. Chihiro held Kaito back by throwing her arms around her waste and digging her heels into the floor. Daiki rose a brow at this and shrugged apathetically.

It was humorous watching Kaito get riled up.

"Chihiro-chan let go! He made fun of my intelligence and questioned my sexuality numerous times!! I won't fucking allow him to say another word!!!"

"Such big words, dobe. When did you grow a brain?"

"YOU'RE DEAD!!!"

* * *

**And there it is! The big scene with Chihiro's potential boyfriend who happened to be Kaito! Does he remind you of a certain someone? I think you can already tell who Kaito's parents are, and if not then read it over because I made it kinda obvious...**

**By the way when Daiki makes fun of Kaito he is only joking around. Like Sasuke and Naruto's brother-brother relationship! Kaito finds it annoying and gets mad like Naruto does, but doesn't take it seriously like Naruto.**

**Anyway, I'll add Kiki in the next chappie! That's when the real 'evaluation' begins and yes Sasuke decided to evaluate Daiki's potential girlfriend as well!**

**So, plz review and I'll update soon! Again no flames!**


	4. Absolutely Vicious I Tell You

**So because you guys waited so patiently I made a longer chappie for you all! A little reward for being so patient and reviewing! So this is where Kiki comes in and Kaito and Kiki meet the parents!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I may never will. (sobs in corner)**

**R&R plz!!!**

* * *

CRASHHHHH!!!

"Get back here, teme!"

"Hn. Too slow dobe"

"Daiki-nee-baka!!! Stop fighting with Kaito-kun!!!"

"He's the one throwing a hissy fit"

"I'm NOT throwing a hissy fit, teme! Those are for girls!!"

"Hn. And therefore it applies to you, dobe"

"Kaito-kun, don't throw that! Kaa-chan will get – "

CRACCCKKKK!!

SHATTER

" – mad…"

"Dobe broke another vase"

"Stop pissing me off, teme!"

"Too loud, dobe"

You can imagine how the living room looks right about now. Daiki nonchalantly running from a fuming Kaito who looks like he's about to chop Daiki up into small pieces and sell them to his fangirls for 1,050 yen a piece.

Innocent little Chihiro is trying to get her brother to stop mocking and making fun of Kaito before he gets himself killed. Scrolls, Kunai, Other weapons, plates, ramen cups (O.O), lamps, broken vases, tossed furniture, and various other things were all over the living room which looked like it was attacked by cyclone.

Knock. Knock.

Silence.

Stopped Movement.

Chihiro's eyes are wide in horror as she stared at the door in the next room. Kaito is stiff and frozen in place. Daiki yawned lazily and couldn't careless about who was at the door, it's not like he did anything at all. And so he stuffed his hands in his pockets and plopped lazily into the loveseat.

…

"Well, aren't you going to get that?" he asked arrogantly and folded his arms with a raised brow.

Chihiro and Kaito looked at him as if he were insane.

"I'm not getting that" they said firmly with a scared tone

Daiki rolled his eyes and got up. He walked towards the door casually with his signature I-could-care-less-if-the-whole-world-was-abducted-and-enslaved-by-cannibal-martians look.

One step.

Two step.

Three step.

So far, so good…

Four ste –

"AACK!!!"

THUMP

Daiki landed roughly on the floor with Chihiro and Kaito on top of him. Chihiro clinged to his arm while Kaito held on to his foot.

"Nii-baka, don't get the door! It might be Kaa-chan!"

"Yeah, teme! We'll all die!"

Daiki gave them the, you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look.

"Get off me or burn"

The two hastily scrambled off of the irritated Uchiha male. Afraid of what his wrath would do to them.

Knock. Knock.

Step. Step. Step.

Kaito and Chihiro made a move to tackle him when Daiki spun around and gave them a dark glare.

They back away slowly.

Daiki put a hand on the knob and was about to turn when…

"DAIKI-KUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!!!!!!"

'fangirls' Daiki thought with venom

Daiki tensed and reached for the phone.

"Go away before I call the ANBU block ops!" he yelled threateningly, waving the wireless phone at the closed door as if to protect him and a tomato in the other hand. Prepared to be thrown. "I thought I got a restraining order for you!"

…

Daiki must have finally cracked.

Chihiro and Kaito looked at Daiki as if he was possessed to do something so… out of character.

"…Daiki-kun it's me. Kiki?" the feminine voice replied cautiously

"…How am I sure you're not someone posing as Kiki just to get close enough to kidnap me and take me away to Nevada so I would unwillingly get married to you and then bear your children and be forced to support our unwanted family because some fangirl managed to kidnap me because you drugged me while I was too busy to even pay attention because I was contemplating whether or not you really are Kiki?" he said suspiciously all in one breath

…

"Whoa, teme! That was the most you said in like… you're entire life span!!!" Kaito yelled in amazement

"Are you really baka-nii???" Chihiro asked suspiciously

Daiki gave them the look and they shut up.

"Daiki-kun, it's me." Kiki said in her warning tone, the one right before who ever pissed her off was throw out the window

"…I'll believe you… for now…"

Daiki slowly reached for the handle.

… Chihiro and Kait anticipated meeting this 'Kiki' Daiki is interested in

Reaching.

… Chihiro checked her wrist watch and Naruto yawned sleepily

Reaching…

… Chihiro's right eye twitched in annoyance while Kaito fell asleep hugging her leg like a teddy bear

Reachi –

**

* * *

**

**-CUT!-**

Cameras stop rolling while Chihiro turns to Daiki angrily.

"oh for the love of – Would you just open the damn door?!" Chihiro impatiently thundered "You're holding up the story!!!"

"You're not supposed to mention the story!" Daiki yelled back

"Well, I did! Meh!" Chihiro retorted childishly while sticking her tongue out

"We're in the story! You can't _talk_ about the story! Do you see people in movies talking about the movie they're in?!!!"

"Welll, the cameras aren't rolling! And so what if they don't!? I just did!"

Daiki points to one camera man. "They are!!!"

"This isn't part of the script!" Kaito shouted, waving his arms

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!!!" Daiki and Chihiro shouted, Kaito cowered into a corner

"you're gonna ruin the plot!" Daiki yelled at Chihiro

"So? I'll ruin the story all I want!!!"

Chihiro turned to face the reader/watchers/people imagining this.

"Kaa-chan and tou-san are gonna have a big fight over – MMPH" Chihiro's words were muffled when Daiki covered her mouth

"Don't spoil the story!!!" Daiki hissed while Kaito clapped his hand over Chihiro's mouth as well

"Sorry about that!" Kaito apologized "On with the story!"

**-AND ACTION!!-**

* * *

Daiki opened the door.

"Daiki-kun!" Kiki chirped happily "Ohayou!"

'So it is Kiki' Daiki thought after a moment

"hey" he greeted

The youngest Uchiha male's mouth grazed her ear as he leaned his head down

"Wanna come inside?" he whispered huskily

Kiki blushed. Oddly enough her personality changes to a shy little girl whenever Daiki gets like that.

"cough-horny-cough" Kaito faked cough and Chihiro giggled

She watched her brother whisper not so innocent things to the blushing-like-mad girl.

'He's gonna kill the girl with all the blood rushing to her head' Chihiro thought rolling her eyes

SHOVE

THUMP

Glare.

Grin.

Kaito snickered at Daiki who was now on the ground with an annoyed expression. He scowled and his right eyebrow twitched occasionally.

Chihiro stood in front of the blinking back-to-normal-color Kiki and stuck out a hand.

"I'm Chihiro! Daiki's twin sister, nice to meet you!" She grinned

Kiki beamed enthusiastically at making another friend.

"Hey Chihiro! I'm Kiki, Daiki's girlfriend"

"You like weapons?" asked the female twin, noticing Kiki's attire

"Yup!" she smiled widely "I specialize in them. Call me a weapons mistress like my kaa-san!"

Kiki wore a chinese styled white kimono-like blouse with a vest over it, inside were explosive tags, scrolls, and chakra strings .Her chocolate colored hair tied in a bun held together with chop sticks. Unlike most kimono's this one was easier to move around in because it was slit a lot in the sides, but had black pants underneath. Around her hips was a belt filled with a variety of weapons and her weapon pack. On her back was two twin katanas and along her legs were daggers strapped for easy access. Her clan symbol is just below her shoulder

* * *

(I forgot what the others wore so here it is)

Daiki wore black battle gloves (from his mom) and black wrist warmers. He wore a blood red shirt (like Sasuke before time skip but without the collar) and a black vest over it with an Uchiha symbol on the back. He has black shorts (like the white ones he had as a genin) and black clothed hitae-ate on his forehead.

Chihiro wore black battle gloves (also from Sakura) and white wrist warmers. She has a white shirt and red skirt with navy blue shorts underneath. Her forearms and forelegs are wrapped in gauze (like Sasuke before time skip, not too early in the anime). Her hitae-ate is red with dark blue lining and used like a headband. Her clan symbol is on the back of her shirt.

Kaito has a black hitae-ate (like Naruto's in time skip) loosely hanging around his neck. He has an orange and black opened up jacket with a white shirt. He has matching pants for it. Around his forehead is a black cloth that acts like a headband. His clan symbol is in the center of the headband.

Back to the story…

* * *

With Kiki everyone traveled back to the living room. Kiki halted at the sight and her eyes slightly widened.

"W-what hapeened?" she asked

Chihiro, Kaito, and Daiki froze. They were making a REALLY bad impression on their new friend.

"heh heh" Chihiro laughed nervously "we were about to clean this up before our parents got home"

Kiki tilted her head at the mess but nodded slowly. Daiki opened his mouth to say something when…

"KIDDIES!! WE'RE HOME!!!" A chirpy voice called from the other room

All four of them sweatdropped.

Kiddies? What are they, 5?

"Sakura… they're almost 13. I think we should refer to them as young adults." A stoic voice said

"Young adults? That sounds so… old"

"Sakura, we are old"

"No! YOU may be old but I am NOT old! I'm not a day over 30!"

"You ARE 30 and you're older than me by some months."

"… you're so mean, Sasuke-kun! Can't you let me fantasize?"

Kaito turned to Chihiro with a raised brow and Kiki looked at Daiki curiously.

"You could practically hear the anime tears in her tone" Kaito said gesturing a thumb to the other room.

"There's no time for that! We've got to clean the room!" Chihiro said

* * *

Sasuke walked beside Sakura with a look of annoyance.

"Sakura, you are not old"

"Sasuke-kun, I am!!! I'm THIRTY!" Sakura wailed with anime tears

Sasuke looked at her incredulously as they traveled to the living room.

"You look like 8 years you're younger than you really are." He pointed out

"_'8 years younger than you really are'_? Is that supposed to make me feel better?!" Sakura huffed

"yes" he said raising a brow

"You just reminded me how old I really am!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"And you said I'm older than you! Which is true!" Sakura whined

Suddenly Sakura was slammed into the wall (gently) with Sasuke pinning her down, both arms on either side of her head.

"I _like_ older women" he said huskily and Sakura blushed (so _that's_ where Daiki gets it from!)

He moved his lips against hers in a swift motion, forcing his tongue into the Uchiha matriarch's mouth. His tongue swirled around hers and was awarded with a light moan.

"…Kaa-chan?"

"tou-san?"

Sakura shoved Sasuke off her (and onto the floor) with a huge splash of red on her cheeks. She grinned nervously at her two kids in front of her. Chihiro with wide eyes and Daiki with a raised brow.

Sasuke got up from the ground and rubbed his now sore head, he must've fell head first… His eye twitched in irritation, they just had to interrupt...

"Kaa-chan… what were you and tou-san doing???" asked Chihiro innocently (from her angle she couldn't exactly see what was going on)

"n-nothing Chi-chan. Dai-chan, Chi-chan, Sasuke-kun let's go to the living room" Sakura said with a nervous smile

Daiki and Chihiro tensed. Sakura saw and thought nothing of it but Sasuke rose a brow suspiciously.

"yea…" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes at the twins

They followed the stiff younger Uchihas to the living room. Sasuke and Sakura focused their attention to the two people in the middle of the room.

"Kaa-chan, tou-san this is Kiki-chan and Kaitou-kun!" Chihirou introduced and pointed to them as she said their names

Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgment while Sakura beamed happily at the kids.

"who are they?" asked Sasuke bluntly

Sakura elbowed him in the ribs and scowled at him for being rude.

"Sasuke-kun!" she scolded "That's not polite!"

"Hn" he grunted, ignoring the urge to rub his aching stomach for the sake of pride

"Don't grunt at them either!"

"…Aa"

Sakura's right eyebrow twitched in irritation.

And so she wacked him upside the head.

"Itai!" Sasuke winced

"Don't grunt!"

"…"

Kaito, Kiki, Daiki, and Chihiro stared at the two supposed adults with a sweatdrop.

"So" Sakura smiled "Who are you?"

Sweatdrop.

Sasuke twitched. 'Isn't that what I just said?!'

"I am Kiki, Daiki's girlfriend"

"I'm Kaito, Chihiro's boyfriend"

"Potential boyfriend" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes at the boy

Sakura gasped.

"Sasuke-kun! Kiki is Neji-san and Ten-Ten chan's daughter! And Kaito is Naruto and Hinata-chan's daughter!" Sakura said in surprise

Sasuke looked at her with a weird look.

"Didn't they move all the way to the other side of the village? That' very far from here…" Sasuke said

"They're moving back!" Sakura cheered and hugged her husband who blushed ever so slightly

"…Kiki and Kaito both still need to be observed" Sasuke said firmly

Sakura groaned in exasperation. "Fine"

* * *

In the kitchen…

Daiki and Chihiro sat kneeled along the side of the room and watched their love interests being questioned. Kiki and Kaito kneeled on one side of the low table while Sakura and Sasuke kneeled on the other.

"age?" asked Sasuke eyeing Kaito

"13" Kaito shrugged

"same here" Kiki smiled nervously

Sakura smiled reassuringly and Kiki slightly calmed down.

"rank?" asked Sasuke again

(Sakura and Sasuke compromised Sasuke would be the one to ask questions since he's the one who wanted them to be _evaluated_)

"genin"

"genin"

"sensei?"

"Kakashi" answered Kaito

"Gai" Kiki replied

"kei-kei genkai?"

"Byakugan"

"same"

"specialties?"

"Juken"

"Weapons"

Sasuke eyed Kaito who looked back boredly.

"past lovers?" Chihiro's hearing perked up

Kaito choked on his spit.

"n-no, not one" Chihiro looked relieved

"ever kissed one?"

"um, yes"

"when?"

"when I was 4.."

"who?"

"I dunno! I was 4!"

"have you ever been fooling around with various girls or cheated on one?"

"n-no"

Sasuke eyed Kaito carefully.

"ever betrayed someone?"

"um, if you count taking his kunai without asking" Daiki glared at Kaito

"left your village?"

Sakura eyed Sasuke 'What he hell is he doing???'

"???"

"ever been a missing nin?"

"N-NO"

"ever been to jail?"

"I'm 13!"

"have you done drugs?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura finally shouted

"what?" he asked nonchalantly

"You asked if he did drugs! He's 13, a child. What could he possibly do?!"

Sasuke snorted.

"I became a missing nin at 12 and betrayed my village to go off to the enemy with a curse mark from someone formerly from Akatsuki and one of the 3 legendary sannin. I was corrupt and power hungry with the need to kill my brother and was willing to spend my whole life chasing my homicidal brother who massacred my clan. I was about 13, now that you remember all this why don't you repeat your question to yourself." Sasuke said with a raised brow

"H-he's different! Does he look like someone who'd do all that?" Sakura asked and pointed at a confused innocent Kaito

Sasuke shook his head.

"It's all and act"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go discuss this in the other room and "evaluate" Kiki and Kaito" Sakura said and dragged Sasuke to the other sound proof room

"Kids these days are getting more and more vicious, Sakura"

Kaito drooled at the pot of boiling ramen, Kiki stared at Sasuke and Sakura with her head tilted slightly curiously, Daiki stared blankly at Kiki, and Chihiro grinned happily as she continued making the ramen.

"Sasuke-kun, do what you always do and be quiet"

"They're vicious, Sakura. _Vicious_"

* * *

**And so I hope you like this longer chappie! Not all of the chappies will be this long though, unfortunatly because I don't have so much time and stuff. But I'll try to update.**

**Next chappie is thier decision! **

**Review plz!**


	5. Blame It On The Viking Hat

**Sorry for the late update! I had lots of stuff to do so anyway I made sure to make this chapter longer to make up for it, k k? Well hope you guys like and I finally brought in Naruto! As you can see the characters will not be brought in all at once.**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Plz R&R**

**Enjoy!**

**And I like pie 123. Sorry it took me so long to add vikings but I wanted Naruto to bring them in! So three cheers for I like pie 123 for the vikings idea! Hope you like!**

* * *

Crash.

Slam.

Thump.

-Glass Shatters-

REWEORR –cat howls-

All four winced as they watch the Uchiha master bedroom door shake and rattle as more violent noises erupt from within.

THUMP.

"Sakura! What the fuck was that for you crazy woman?!" an angry deep voice yelled

"I tried to talk peacefully but NOOOO you just HAD to say that I don't know any better because I'm a GIRL!!!" A female voice screeched

CRASH.

CRACKK.

"Fuck Sakura! What is with you and throwing book cases at my head! That was an ANTIQUE!!!!"

Daiki, Chihiro, Kaito, and Kiki winced harshly at the sound of a… bookcase being thrown and the sound of bones cracking.

"Like I care about you stupid PORN collection that filled all of the shelves!! I mean, people would expect shelves of scrolls and complex jutsu scrolls but NO!! You're such a HORNDOG!!!" The female voice shrieked

Chihiro and Kiki twitched at the sound of porn and Daiki and Kaito looked at the door with stars in their eyes filled with admiration.

"That's NOT porn!!! …It's… inspiration… for that vacation we're going on soon…" A male voice muttered

"…"

Silence.

Right now the four chunin stood in front of the master bedroom and the two adults arguing inside. How they got from their kids relationships to porn the chunin didn't know.

"NO!!! Don't burn my precious! I'll do anything just STOOOOP!!!" The Uchiha male in the master bedroom yelled

"You don't need these, dammit! Use your freakin' imaginations! I'm sure you have dreams about me, and that's ENOUGH porn!!!" Sakura shouted from inside the room

"That's NOT ENOUGH!" you could practically hear the pouting in his voice

Chihiro and Kiki shook their heads. Chihiro rolled her eyes embarrassed. Daiki and Kaito silently cheered.

'And that's my dad… the Uchiha head. Kakashi must have got to him' Chihiro thought

"Fine." The feminine voice said reluctantly

Chihiro and Kiki looked up, thinking what the heck the Uchiha matriarch was doing handing over PORN. Daiki and Kaito pumped their fists into the air with triumph.

"But" the feminine voice said quickly "You have to let Daiki and Chihiro date."

All four chunin perked up when they heard those words and cheered happily. The pink haired matriarch is a genius! Using porn against Sasuke was absolutely genius.

"Wait" Daiki said with a matter-of-fact tone "Tou-san wouldn't fall for that"

"Hn – "

"Without stalking them." Sakura said firmly

There was a pause.

"Fine" Sasuke said reluctantly

"In your face!" Chihiro said childishly, shoving a finger in front of Daiki's face

He just grunted and smiled. Happy he finally got to date a girl he was actually interested in. Daiki and Kaito punched fists boyishly.

"HELLZ YEA!!!" They cheered

Chihiro ad Kiki gave a high five and smile-smirked they knew Sakura is Sasuke's soft spot, she could always get through to him.

The door opened and a cheery Sakura pranced out with a grumpy Sasuke in tow. She waved the porn novels in the air and clicked her tongue.

"If this were any other situation these books would've gone to the incinerator in basement in a heartbeat buuuut." She smiled "We compromise, yes?"

"Hai" Sasuke nodded unenthusiastically

"And NO stalking! Absolutely None! Nada, Zip, Nothing, alright?" Sakura scolded

"Hai" Sasuke responded like a little kid getting punished by his mother

"Good" She grinned and gave him the stack of books

He eagerly took them in his arms and snuggled them… purring…

Sakura looked at him weird.

"Alright… then…" She said slowly before turning to the chunin and chirped happily "You are all officially together!"

They were about to smile and cheer happily –

"But"

Chihiro tilted her head curiously and Kiki looked at Sakura questioningly. Daiki and Kaito looked bored and getting impatient.

Sakura leaned her head in close to Kaito.

He blushed.

The twins glared.

Sasuke growled lowly. Looks like he already hid his… erm, 'inspiration' books.

Kiki blinked, confused.

"If you ever hurt my baby girl I'll hunt you down. Skin you alive, chop you into little pieces, heal you, and then pound your pretty boy face so far out of the Earth's atmosphere you'll hit Pluto" She whispered dangerously with her eyes narrowed into slits.

Kaito gulped and Sakura leaned away. She took two fingers and gestured to her eyes then at him.

_"I'm watching you"_ she mouthed.

He gulped again.

Chihiro looked at him questioningly and Daiki snickered. Kaito looked as if he'd crap his pants. Kiki once again looked confused and oblivious to the threats as everyone else was.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with the 'I-know-what-you-did-and-even-if you-are-a-famous-medic-nin-and one-of-the-sanin-you-still-have-no-right-to-threaten-the-Rokudaime's-son' look.

Sakura pouted.

"Trust me I've tried" Sasuke said then glared at Kaito who immaturely stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"Meh"

"Meh" Sasuke copied and stuck his tongue out at Daiki immaturely

"Meh"

"Meh"

"Meh"

"Meh"

"Meh – MMPH"

"Me – MMPH"

Sakura and Chihiro kissed their boys. Just to get them to shut up and act their age. Daiki pouted at Kiki.

"I want some too" He whined with puppy dog eyes

Kiki giggled at his antics and happily kissed him in which Daiki eagerly responded.

SLAM!!!

Naruto slammed open the front door and barged in on their moment (if you could call it that') w3earing a Viking suit. Complete with the helmet, war axe, shield, and furry armor. He pumped the axe into the air and shouted so loud people on the other side of the Earth in the U.S could hear them.

"IT'S VIKINGS DAY!!!! LET'S CELEBRATE!!!"

…

Naruto looked around and looked offended at the kissing couples.

"…It's 'Have-A-Hot-Make-Out-Session-With-Your-Love-Interest Day? Damn. I must have missed the message. Otherwise would've got Hinata to stay for the night…" Naruto said, mumbling the last part with a mischievous grin

…

Still nothing. He was being completely ignored.

How rude.

Naruto huffed childishly and crossed his arms while looking to he side.

…

Moan.

I think that was Sakura…

Groan.

That was definitely Sasuke.

"MMmmmmm" a female voice moaned

Was that… Chihiro???

"Get a room!" Naruto shouted then quickly said "except all those below the age of 25!"

Sasuke began edging Sakura to the master bedroom as he… groped her. She didn't notice and had her hands tangled in his hair.

Naruto grinned.

"Yo teme! Hinata-chan isn't here for Make-Out Day! Can I borrow Sakura-chan?" He asked innocently

BAM!

In what seemed like seconds Sasuke stood next to Naruto with his fist pounded in Naruto's helmet. Iron helmet. Expensive and impenetrable helmet.

Did I mention it was 80 Titanium?

The helmet slammed over Naruto's eyes and half his head. Sasuke surprisingly felt no pain.

'DAMN! THAT HURT LIKE A BITCH!!! SHIT, MOTHER BITCHER, AW FUUUUUCK SHIT!!!' Sasuke cursed while outside he looked apathetic

Please ignore his colorful language.

"ITAI!!! TEME!!! What was that for?!! I was kidding!! Besides I've got my Hinata-chan who is much prettier – "

BAM.

BAM.

"For being a dobe."

Sasuke wacked Naruto with the same fist upside the head, his eyes widened in pain.

'HEEELL!! SHIT SHIT SHIT!!! DAMN THAT HURT THE SECOND TIME!! DAMN, MY FUCKIN' KNUCKLES!!!' He screamed and painfully held his hand while crying anime tears and kissing it mentally.

Sakura was on Naruto's other side and jammed her fist into his skull but the helmet got in the way. So it broke under her fierce chakra control.

Sasuke looked at her wide eyed while partially holding his aching hand.

'How the hell??? She has to teach me how to do that… to bad my chakra control sucks…'

"SHANNARO, Naruto!!!" She yelled angrily cracking her knuckles

Naruto waved his hands defensively with one moving the cracked helmet up so he could look at Sakura with shining puppy dog eyes.

Too bad it didn't work.

"What do you mean I'm not pretty?!?!?" She screeched

"No, no, no! You got it all wrong! You have guys STALKING you, you're damn sexy!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto and raised his fist but stopped mid swing.

'I won't fall for that twice' Sasuke thought smugly

So he settled for a glare.

Ignoring the glare Naruto continued.

"Even if I think the teme over there doesn't deserve you – "

BAM.

Sasuke held his fist silently crying as Naruto looked as if he didn't even know he was ATTEMPTED to be hit on the head.

But we have the Viking helmet to thank for Naruto not getting hurt!

'DAMN THAT FRIGGIN' HELMET!!! DAMN IT TO HELL!!!' Sasuke roared inwardly, officially pissed off

" – I think you look great but I love my Hinata-chan and so she is always number 1!" Naruto shouted cheerily and raised his index finger for emphasis on the 'one' and winking.

Sakura giggled at her "brother's" antics.

Sasuke muttered and took away Naruto's Viking helmet. He hit him upside the head with his non-injured fist.

"ITAI TEME!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR??!!"

"For being a dobe!" Sasuke gritted out

"WELL SORRY BUT THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH ANSWER!!"

"Well deal with it!"

"TEME!!"

"Dobe!!"

"TEME!!!"

"Dobe!!!"

"TEM – ITAI SAKURA-CHYAAAN!!!"

"Itai, Sakura!"

"Shut up!!" Sakura thundered "With how loud you guys are, the neighbors must be calling ANBU on us for disturbing the peace, bakas!"

"Gomen, Sakura-chan"

"Hn, gomen"

"Hmph" Sakura huffed

Knock

Knock.

Knock.

"Open up! We're here to figure out what the hell is going on!!"

"Bastard ANBUs! Oh no you did NOT talk to and former apprentice of the Godaime before taking over her title as the legendary slug sannin! I'll show you a FIRST-HAND sample of our super human strength!" Sakura yelled in the 'I-Am-Woman-Hear-Me-Bitch' tone as she rushed to the back door and disappeared behind the corner where they couldn't see what was going on.

Sasuke, Naruto, Daiki, Chihiro, Kaito, and Kiki (Didn't think I forgot about them did you?) winced at the dangerous edge.

"M-ma'am, no need to get hasty now. We are j-just looking out for Konoha by doing our job and checking out disturbances – " The nervous ANBU could be heard talking but as interrupted.

"Disturbances?!" Sakura was heard saying angrily "I am NOT a disturbance!"

"M-ma'am c-calm down!"

"I AM calm, dammit! Don't tell me to CALM DOWN!"

Sasuke shook his head and headed for the door, muttering something tat suspiciously sounded a lot like 'troublesome woman'. Naruto , Daiki, Kaito, Chihiro, and Kiki could only stare after him and watch him disappear behind the corner.

* * *

"Look we are just doing our job – " The hawk masked ANBU tried to say but was interrupted

"Doing your job?! You should not have – "

"You should have common courtesy as to not come here yelling at an aggravated woman who did not even say the slightest rude thing to you. You have no right doing so." A calm and collected voice said from behind a livid Sakura

Sasuke walked up beside Sakura and looked at the two nervous ANBU before them apathetically. One ANBU looked scared to death and the nervous hawk grew confident at seeing someone less… difficult to negotiate with.

"Ah, Uchiha-sama. Finally someone easier to handle." The hawk masked ANBU muttered

"Woman, run back into the house and do whatever you maids do." The bear masked ANBU said pompously

'Easier to handle? Maid?' Sakura twitched 'I've just handled a pair of idiots and I'm not up for a second round!'

Sakura opened her mouth for a feisty retort but was cut off once again by her husband.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes into slits "That is not how you talk to a woman and you do not call MY woman a maid. You do not call MY Uchiha Matriarch a maid and you should never tell MY WIFE what to do." He hissed

"W-wife?" they stuttered

They must be new to Konoha or extremely stupid.

Who doesn't know the Godaime's former apprentice?

Who doesn't know the new slug sannin?

Who doesn't know Uchiha Sasuke's Wife? Uchiha Matriarch?

Those ANBU made the biggest mistake talking to the pink haired medic that way. Looks like they want to die an early death.

And Sasuke voiced that out loud.

"Do you WANT an early death or what?" Sasuke asked coldly

"G-gomenasai, Haruno-san. We didn't recognize you, the light made your hair look red and you eyes grey." They bowed lowly

"That's Uchiha-sama, to you." Sasuke snarled out

"You better be sorry." A new voice said

Sasuke and Sakura didn't need to turn around to know who that was. A hand landed on Sasuke's left shoulder and Sakura's right as someone walked right behind them and slightly in the middle but Sasuke and Sakura still stood a foot apart and next to each other.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the ANBU.

"What's going on here?" he asked

Both ANBU blanched at the sight of their hokage.

"N-nothing, Hokage-sama!" both said quickly and disappeared in a flash

Naruto grinned at Sasuke and Sakura as they turned to face him.

"Hn, dobe" Sasuke smirked

"Baka" Sakura grinned

Naruto smiled widely.

"I know we're having a little moment hear but sorry to break it to ya. Your living room is a wreck. I suggest getting a maid." Naruto grinned and moved to the side to reveal a destroyed living room and a tired chakra depleted Chihiro, and three other nervous chunin fidgeting .

"Heh heh. Ano tou-san. It isn't as bad as it looks" Daiki said with nervous smile and holding a fainted Chihiro

Sasuke and Sakura's eye twitched and Naruto grinned. Explaining

"UCHIHA DAIKI!!! UCHIHA CHIHIRO!!! YOU'VE GOT SOME SERIOUS EXPLANIN' TA DO!!!"

* * *

**So there you have it! Naruto is here! I'll bring either Hinata or the Yamankas in the next chappie so don't worry bout it! Or maybe the Hyuugas? I dunno I'll have to think it over.**

**Well plz Review! **


	6. Sasuke Perv?

**Here is chappie 6! Oh and again PLZ READ THE PREQUEL TO THIS FIC CALLED "POSSESIVE MUCH?" BECAUSE I WILL MAKE REFERENCES TO THE PREQUEL!**

Key:

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Dislaimer: Must I repeat myself? I do not own Naruto!**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

You know what's worse than an annoyed Uchiha Sakura _or_ an impatient Uchiha Sasuke?

I'll give you 3 guesses.

Kakashi deprived of porn?

Nah.

Ino in a hissy fit?

Not quite.

Tsunadae without sake?

Almost.

Well, no more guesses for you so I'll just tell you.

It's a pissed off Uchiha Sasuke **and** Uchiha Sakura. Yeah, it'll be a couple more seconds before all hell breaks loose.

Sasuke clenched his fists and Sakura grinded her teeth with her right eye twitching in anger. Both of their eyes are in slits as they stood in the destroyed living room.

Chihiro is still knocked out because of chakra exhaustion leaving Daiki with all of the anger from both of his parents. He shuffled his feet nervously and in fear as he watched his parents try to control themselves from blowing up.

Naruto and Kaito both knew what was about to happen. Naruto knew because Sasuke and Sakura have been his former teammates in the infamous team 7 and Kaito knew because…

Well, he knew because his father is scared shitless and therefore he is scared shitless as well.

Kiki stiffened at the thick tension in the room and felt sorry for her boyfriend.

"Eheheh." Naruto chuckled scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke and Sakura turned their angry gazes to their former teammate. Naruto paled at the sight.

"What?!" They both grounded out.

"Eh, I gotta meet Hinata and bring this kid home." Naruto chuckled nervously then pulled Kiki and Kaito closer and continued "I'll bring her back to Neji's too, so. Uh, Bye!" Naruto said and disappeared with Kaito and Kiki in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke twitched.

"Dobe." He growled

Then he smirked.

"I'm just gonna go out to train with the baka, Sakura. I'll be back later." Said the Uchiha, as he disappeared in a gust of winds.

This fueled Sakura's anger and she felt the need to punch something with her deadly strength. This living room has antiques from what was left of Sasuke's clan AND had her documents on new cures and medicines she discovered.

She looked to Daiki with hellish anger but the gaze melted into a soft and guilty one when she saw her son casting his gaze downwards with a look of shame and remorse.

Sakura sighed and crouched down to pick up a burned piece of her medical notes. Then smiled a little and said:

"It's alright Daiki." This made his head perk up and look at his mother. "I can still see some of the notes and I remember some from memory. Plus, things from Sasuke-kun's past are still fine and undamaged just a little scratched. There's only a few that are… broken." Sakura said picking up Sasuke's family album that seemed to be thrown on the couch. It was slightly burned and pierced by what seemed to be kunai but overall it's fine.

She smiled reassuringly at Daiki, but the boy looked away when he saw the hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"Gomenasai, Kaa-san." Daiki said quietly

Sakura sighed and crouched down to Daiki's level, well sort of. She tilted his chin upwards and looked him in the eye.

"Why would Chihiro put a genjutsu on the living room?" Sakura asked

"We didn't want you and tou-san to get mad." Daiki said

Sakura shook her head and smiled widely.

"Not much harm done? We were gonna fix up this place anyway! Come on, Daiki. I'm going to show you how to use a couple of jutsu okay? Then we'll go out later when Chihiro wakes up and tou-san comes home."

Daiki looked at her in disbelief. The room was totaled! How could she take it so well? His mother's eyes twinkled cheerfully and her bright smile told him it was okay.

He nodded and smiled.

"Sure, kaa-san…"

_'That was easy'_ He sweatdropped

* * *

Next day… 

Light beamed from a window and hit the two sleeping forms in the master bedroom. A feminine shaped body moaned in irritation and pulled the blanket higher above her head. The masculine figure next to her shifted and removed the sheets to reveal sexily tousled raven hair and sleepy onyx orbs.

His dark eyes blinked several times and let out a silent yawn before turning to the figure next to him.

"Tenshi, wake up." He said, removing the covers that hid her form from sight.

There lay a pink haired woman who clenched her eyes shut in irritation.

"Mhhn." She moaned lazily and rolled over with her back facing.

Sasuke's eye twitched in impatience. Everyone knew how little patience he has.

Then smirked.

"Fine, have it your way."

He dipped his head to her neck and cornered her against the bed and in between in legs and arms. The male Uchiha licked and suckled at her neck while the girl mewed lightly in response.

"Sasuke-kuuuun…" Sakura whined with her eyes closed as she flopped an arm across her eyes tiredly.

"Time to get up, Koi" He muttered against her skin.

"Mmmnn." She moaned sleepily. "I don't want to."

Sasuke grinned against her skin and tugged on her night clothes.

_"Then let's just stay in bed."_ He said huskily against her skin as he trailed kisses down her exposed neck and lightly bit the sensitive skin.

Sakura's eye twitched and she's now fully awake.

Shove.

Thump.

She shoved Sasuke off of her and right onto the floor. He scowled up at her as he rubbed his sore head that happened to hit the floor first.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"For acting like a horny teenager! Besides I thought you said wed wait 'till that vacation?" Sakura answered looking at her husband who is now getting up off the floor.

"When is that vacation?" He asked with frustration.

Sakura blinked.

Sasuke looked at her incredulously.

"You didn't even set a date for the vacation?"

"Eheh heh." Sakura chucked and sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "I forgot."

Sasuke twitched then grinned.

_"We could have a vacation in the shower…"_He said alluringly

Bam!

And so handsome face met Sakura's combat boot.

"You could forget about it!" Sakura yelled with flushed cheeks.

Sasuke just chuckled and headed into the shower with a towel over his shoulder, but paused and turned his head to look at Sakura with a teasing smirk.

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider your answer?" He asked with a grin,

Bam!

Handsome face met Sakura's left combat boot.

The Uchiha rubbed his cheek, chuckling while Sakura fumed in embarrassment.

"You're such a horny bastard! Now give me my boots and take a shower!" Sakura shrieked.

Sasuke feigned a look of disappointment.

"But we were just getting to know each other." He grinned while jokingly petting the boots.

Sakura stomped over to Sasuke and snatched her boots back.

"Now if you are done molesting my boots." Sakura said rolling her eyes when he faked an appalled look, "I would like you to take a shower and have fifteen peaceful minutes to myself."

Sasuke clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"You want to be alone? Is my dearest Sakura-chan getting tired of me and doesn't love me anymore?" Sasuke asked as he dramatically placed a hand on his heart. "Why I'm hurt… or are you just jealous of your combat boots because they stole my attention from you?"

Sakura twitched.

"You egotistic, pompous, bastard!" Sakura screeched

Sasuke laughed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut just in time for a kunai to imbed itself in the wood instead of his head.

Sakura huffed angrily when she heard the shower pouring, but then paused and thought for a moment.

_'Was Sasuke being… playful?'_ Sakura thought to herself.

Now she knew something's wrong.

Her husband is serious and indifferent.

Therefore the man in her shower is **not** her husband.

The guy in the shower is playful, mischievous, witty, devilish, perverted –

_'Wait, back up! Perverted?? …Oh no…'_ Sakura mentally panicked

Uchiha Sasuke, for one, is NOT perverted! She knew something was up when he started reading those Icha Icha novels!

The only time in his LIFE when he acted perverted was a couple months before the – erm Uchiha restoration plan…

And that was when he had a mental disorder concerning green spandex wearing men. Kakashi became his physiatrist and well… the rest was history…

Sakura began to panic.

_'What if the cure is only temporary? That means he's gonna go back to being, scared shitless when it came to spandex and then get horny!'_

That's not good…

Sakura stood in silence trying to think about what to do.

"SASUKE-KUN!!! YOU NEED TO SEE A THERAPIST!!!" She yelled and ran into the shower.

…

Silence comes from the bathroom door.

…

"So… you decided to join me?" Said a seductive voice.

"EEP!"

Sakura ran out of the bathroom with a major blush and slammed it shut, leaning her back against the door and sighing.

Her ears perked up and tinted red when she heard her husband say:

"Aww, come on Sakura-chan! You're never up for fun anymore, since we had the kids… Do you want to call for a babysitter? We can definitely trust Naruto-dobe and that Hyuuga girl…"

Sakura made a break for it when she heard the shower stop and door knob rattle as a totally nude Sasuke came out with just a towel wrapped around his lower half.

Said Uchiha glanced around the room to find his wife nowhere in sight.

"You can run, my little pet, but you can' hide." He smirked

"I'M GOING TO VISIT NARUTO-BAKA AND HINATA-CHAN!!" A voice hastily called from the first floor and an audible slam made Sasuke presume that his wife had already left before he could change her mind.

* * *

**and here it is! Well, sorry about the short chappie! I just wanted to save details for the next chappie.**

**Please Review!**


	7. Neko Sasuke!

**And here is chappie 7! I'm so hyper today! I feel like updating again! I hope you guys like this chappie and excuse the evil neko Sasu-chan!**

Key:

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

SLAM!

"HINATA-CHAN!!!"

_Crash._

Shatter.

Hinata jumped and dropped the plate she was washing in surprise. Cursing (Yes, cursing) she picked up the shards and carefully cleaned the floor before walking into the living room to see a disheveled looking Sakura leaning one hand against the front door and her expression scream 'HELP ME!'

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" asked the Hyuuga girl

Sakura clung to the sleeves of Hinata shirt and looked at her friend pleadingly.

"Hinata-chan! Sasuke is having the spandex disease again! What should I do? Because I don't know how to deal with a horny grown Uchiha who hadn't gotten laid since the twins 'recreation'!" Sakura yelled so fast Hinata barely caught it.

The girl blinked, still trying to process the fact that her friend had just slammed open the (now broken) door because her husband is overly horny… again.

"Ano, Sakura-chan. Let's call the girls first." Hinata said soothingly

"H-Hai."

"Oh and Sakura?"

"Nani?"

"You're paying for that door." Hinata said darkly as she gestured to the bits and pieces of wood on the floor that _used to be_ her door.

"Eheh heh."

"Sakura-Koi!!!" A male voice (Laced with lust) called from the distance. "The kids are on a mission!! Now we can _play_.."

Sakura tensed and looked up to Hinata pleadingly.

"I'll buy you a million doors if you would hide me from my sex-crazed lover!"

Hinata sweatdropped at Sakura's choice of words.

"A-Alright. Let's go to Ino's house…"

* * *

SLUUUURRRPP – 

BAM!

"Itai!!" Naruto yelled holding his head in pain

Sasuke just shook his head at the dobe next to him. Both sat on stool of the infamous Ichiraku.

"Why the hell did you do that for!?" Naruto yelled angrily

"Because you are so loud, dobe. People from America could hear you slurping ramen up like that."

"Well, it's not my fault I'm hungry!"

"It is your fault for having such an endless stomach, like a damn garbage disposal."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Don't even get me started. I'm more mature and I refuse to repetitively say the same insults time and time again. It won't work."

"Whatever you say, teme…"

"Dobe."

Teme."

"Dobe.

"TEME!"

"Dobe!"

Both shinobi glared at each other.

So much for maturity.

"Whatever." The Uchiha said then started looking around. "Have you seen, Sakura?"

Naruto raised a brow at his best friend.

"So she finally left your cold ass, huh?" Naruto grinned

_BONK!_

Sasuke glared at his best friend who waved his hands defensively.

"Alright, alright! Geez, no need to get offensive!"

"I'm surprised you even know what offensive means,"

"Why you smart ass – "

"Just tell me where Sakura is." Sasuke interrupted with a smirk.

Naruto glared at his bst friend then shrugged saying:

"I dunno, but I think I heard Sakura see Hinata a couple minutes ago before I left."

Sasuke blinked and then his eye twitched in irritation.

'I checked everywhere! The training grounds, asked Tsunadae, checked the hospital, and even asked Kakashi but I forgot about her friends!' Sasuke thought mentally kicking himself

Then Sasuke stopped all thoughts and began to shake and tremble.

"Hey, dude. Are you okay?"asked Naruto, seeing his friend twitch violently

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw neko ears and a tail pop out of his best friend.

Oh crap.

_'Oh hell no! I'm not in the mood to deal with _this_ Sasuke__teme_' Naruto thought, popping a vein

"Mew!"

Shake. Tremble. Tremble.

Naruto then noticed the green spandex wrist bands on the neko Sasuke's paw. Yes, paw.

_'Damn, Bushy Brow's gift to teme!'_ Naruto thought

And when Naruto reached for the wristlet neko Sasuke hissed.

"REOWR!!!"

"ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto kissed his scratched hand, muttering curses to the cat-form Sasuke.

"Meow."

And it jumped off the stool and ran off into the crowded street.

"Oh hell no!"Naruto yelled slamming money down on the counter. "Teme, I know you did _not_ just leave _me_ with _your_ bill! I'M SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!!!"

The cat smirked at Naruto.

"Fuck no you did not just smirk at me!!!"

The cat ran off while Naruto angrily chased after him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN NEKO-TEME!!!"

* * *

"Sakura, tell us what happened." Ino said 

The four infamous kunoichi sat in the living room of the Nara compound. The three of them sat around Sakura.

"Okay, first Sasuke started reading Icha Icha and I, of course, scolded him." Sakura said

"More like beat the shit out of him." Ten-Ten grinned

"Anyway!" Sakura said trying to drown out Ten-Ten's comments. "After a while I thought it was fine because he never got any since the twins."

"What?!" yelled the three kunoichi

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"Sakura!" Ten-Ten said "He is a _guy_! They have needs! Making love isn't just for making babies!"

Sakura flushed in embarrassment.

"You left him sex-starved!" Ino yelled

"What should do?"asked the pink haired girl "And what about his 'problem'?"

"Sakura, Sasuke is probably like this because of the effects of Kakashi's therapy." Hinata explained. "That means you both have to start reproducing!" She said bluntly

Sakura blushed.

"I – but – We said we'd start when we go on vacation!" Sakura said

"When is the vacation?" asked Ino raising a brow.

"…"

"I thought so." Sighed Ten-Ten

"Sakura-chan, you need to take Sasuke to therapy." Hinata deadpanned

* * *

"Damn you, teme!!!" Naruto yelled as he tripped over another rock In the forest. 

Currently neko Sasuke was jumping from stepping stone to stepping stone as e crossed the huge river with ease. Naruto on the other hand…

"Ah! Ah! AACCKK!!!" Naruto yelped as he tried to regain his balance on the small stone.

He had one foot trying to plat itself firmly on the stone while the other foot was in the air from lack of rock. His hands waved around wildly as he clumsily tired to regain his balance.

Neko Sasuke snickered at the blonde.

"Oi, you baka neko!! I am Hokage, you hear me?! HOKAGE!!! I will not be defeated by a river bank!" Naruto yelled with determination.

He looked up to see the cat already on the other side of the river, _smirking_ at him.

"Damn you!"

"Meow"

The cat purred innocently and then found a small rock in front of him. Naruto's eyes widened when the cat leered at him.

"Oh hell no! you better not – !"

BONK!

The cat picked up its paw and hit the rock, making it hit Naruto's head with crazy force.

Enough force to make the blonde topple off the small stepping stone and into the water below.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

**SPLASH!**

* * *

"So should I go to Kakashi for help? He did do this to Sasuke-kun." Sakura said 

"Hell no!" The three girls shouted simultaneously.

"We mean make him go to Tsunadae for a check up to see what's wrong with him. _Then_, take him to her recommended therapist." Ino explained.

"Aa." Sakura hummed and sipped her tea.

* * *

"Rgh!" Naruto grunted as he climbed the rocky mountain. 

He placed his hand on another ledge and pulled himself higher up the mountain.

Somehow in the last fifteen minutes neko Sasuke managed to climb up a huge mountain in the middle of nowhere.

And this led to where we are now.

Naruto gulped as he tried not to look down, but couldn't resist…

"HOLY CRAP!"

His yell echoed in the vast mountain area.

_'I'm like fifty fucking feet up high!_' Naruto cursed in his head. '_The things I do for friends'_

"Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled to the cat about 20 feet above him.

The cat grinned down at Naruto, from his place on the very top of the mountain before walking off.

"Don't leave me here you damn cat-bastard!"

* * *

"So then when should I plan the vacation?" asked Sakura. 

"Oh, you should do that after Sasuke sees Tsunadae." Ten-Ten said waving her hand carelessly.

"Then I should do it before the therapy session?" asked Sakura

"No, after both." Hinata said nodding her head.

Sakura nodded but stopped in mid-nod.

"Wait, won't Tsunadae tell us how to fix his 'problem'?" she asked

The three girls nodded.

"Then why do we need a therapist for Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh. Simply because he seems to need help." Ten-Ten and Ino stated bluntly while Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't need help!" Sakura yelled defensively.

The three girls gave her a look.

"Okay, okay. So he has jealousy issues and overly possessive and over-protective problems. Big deal." Sakura said shrugging

"Sakura, he castrated a guy for talking to you." Ten-Ten deadpanned. "Now the poor guy will never have kids."

"Okay, so it is a big deal."

* * *

"Ha, augh, huff." Naruto panted as he crawled across the unstable, breakable wooden bridge that was about 80 feet above the ground. 

Pieces of wood chipped off and some boards fell to the bottom of the seemingly bottomless pit.

"S-Sasuke-teme, haugh, get, huff, back here." Naruto called tiredly.

He was dead tired after chasing the damn cat across every, river, climbing a mountain, and now crawling over a bridge.

The cat grinned at him from across the bridge and raised his paw to the strings holding the bridge up.

"Sasuke-teme, you better not!" yelled Naruto in panic.

Claws stretched out from the neko Sasuke's furry paws.

"Sasuke-te – "

Slash!

" – EME!" Naruto yelled as the bridge fell apart, causing him to fall down the pit.

Neko Sasuke's eyes followed Naruto as he fell.

And fell.

And fell.

Still falling.

And falling.

Finally…

_THUMP_!

Neko Sasuke winced when he heard the sound of a body making contact with the ground and the sound of bones cracking.

Then he smirked when he heard incoherent yelling.

Bad Kitty.

* * *

**Bad Sasu-chan! How could you do that to Naru-chan?! Ah, well we shall see what happens to Naru-chan in the next chappie! I wonder what Neko Sasu-chan will do next...**

**Please Review! And if you have any requests you can tell me anytime during the story! **


	8. Author's Note Again, Happy XMas Eve!

**And here is your early christmas present! 2 updates for all of my stories that were on hold!**

**1) Little Miss Seductress**

**2) The Unepexcted Betrayal**

**3) My Over Protective Husband**

**And the hold is officially off, so enjoy everyone!**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE! **

**and**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Thank you all for waiting!**


	9. The Nara's!

**And I finally updated my fic! Sry for taking inda long, eh heh heh. School and junk is pissing me off but I love writing this one! (I got to introduce the Nara kids!) And I hope you guys like it too!**

**Key:**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own Naruto!**

**Plz review though!**

* * *

"So then it's settled?" Sakura asked her girlfriends.

No –

_CRASH!_

Just as they were about to nod a crash was heard from the kitchen. Their heads whipped to the direction of the kitchen in surprise.

"What the hell was that?!" Ino yelled with a hand to heart, trying to calm her fast beating heart.

"Do you think someone broke in?" questioned Ten-Ten.

"Maybe." Hinata said nervously.

"I'm going in." Sakura said

The three girls looked at their pink haired friend, who put on an army helmet from seemingly out of nowhere and held a kunai in her hands.

"S-Sakura-chan." Hinata stuttered wide eyed

"Where did you get the helmet??" Ino asked confused.

Sakura looked up thoughtfully for a couple seconds.

….

Shrug.

The girls Sweatdropped.

Sakura put a finger to her lips in a 'shush' way.

"I'll go in first." She whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" asked Ten-Ten

"They'll hear us." Ino answered

"No, it just builds the suspense." Sakura said while Hinata nodded.

Ten-Ten and Ino sweatdropped.

Sakura somersaulted into the kitchen and aimed her kunai blindly at the 'enemy'

"Come out! I KNOW KUNG FU!!!" Sakura yelled

She looked around and then noticed all types of pans and pots on the floor with a black fur ball underneath all the mess.

She stared.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" asked a worried Hinata as she and the rest of the girls ran into the kitchen.

"KAWAII!!!" squealed the pink haired medic.

Sakura had shoved the pots and pans away and gathered the fur ball in a hug.

The fur ball turned out to be a neko with black fur and onyx eyes.

Hm, sound familiar?

"Neko-chan, kawaii!!" She squealed hugging the kitten against her chest.

"Rrrr" he purred.

"Aw! He's so cute!" Ino squealed.

"And look at his eyes, they are so dark." Ten-Ten said as looked at the neko.

"I wonder who his owner is." Hinata blinked while looking at the neko curiously.

In return the neko tried to avoid looking at Hinata in… fear.

Hinata's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

_'Wait a minute…'_

"Sa – "

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" Sakura screeched.

The oh so adorable neko just _groped_ her.

And now he's _nuzzling_ her **chest** and purring.

There is something so very wrong with this picture.

"KYAAAA!!!"

_SLAP!_

"REOWR!!!"

Ino, Ten-Te, and Hinata gaped at Sakura who just slapped an innocent neko with super human strength. They watched the cat fly right past them and –

_SLAM!_

Right into a wall.

"Sakura!!" They yelled

"What?!" She yelled back

"You _slapped_ a **cat**!"

"Oh."

Sakura ran over to the cat and hugged him tightly to her with anime waterfall tears.

"Gomen, gomen neko-chan! Gomenasai!" she cried, rubbing her cheek against the dazed neko's.

Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Ino blinked.

"Gom – "

**SLAM!**

The kitchen back door slammed open to reveal a furious Naruto. In his bandaged, bloody, and broken body. He walked over to them with a cast around his left arm. His whole body was wrapped in gauze.

"YOU DAMN NEKO BASTARD!!" Naruto roared

"Reowr!" Neko hissed at Naruto.

"Naruto! How dare you yell at neko-chan!" Sakura scolded and held the neko closer, not noticing 'neko-chan' nuzzling her… again.

"Neko-chan?" Naruto asked and looked at the cat in her arms and flushed red in anger and frustration. "That is Sasuke-teme!"

Sakura looked down at the kitty who looked up at her innocently.

'Wait, are those… Lee-san's bracelets he gave Sasuke?' Sakura pondered then her eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled in surprise.

"And we're outta here." Ten-Ten said while dragging Ino out as well, knowing that if they stayed there would be a mess to clean up.

And the moment they walked out neko-Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke and was replaced with a normal Uchiha we all grew to love!

"I'll kill you teme!!!" Naruto yelled,

Or maybe not.

Before Naruto could land a fist on Sasuke Hinata held him back while Sakura stood between a horny Uchiha and an enraged Hokage.

"Naruto! Calm down and tell us what Sasuke did." Sakura turning around to fully face Naruto, her hands out ready to throw him off Sasuke if Naruto got out of Hinata's hold.

Sasuke's gaze on Sakura's back traveled lower, unnoticed by the rest of the occupants in the room.

_'Such a nice, round ass.'_ He thought perversely

Naruto's eye twitched.

"The bastard dragged me halfway across of ALL of KONOHA. Making me fall in a river bank, leaving me at a cliff more than 30 feet high, and then SMIRKING as he watched me fall into a huge gaping trench because he PURPOSELY cut the rope supporting the bridge!!! " Naruto yelled and made a move to go after Sasuke but was held back by the Hyuuga.

Hinata held the blonde by the arms while Sakura pushed him back by the shoulders.

It was obvious Naruto was pissed off.

Sasuke was too _busy_ to even notice the commotion around him.

And then suddenly something clicked in the Uchihas head. A blurry memory of a green spandex wearing guy.

The onyx eyed boy's eye twitched and he lunged for his wife.

"Naruto! He didn't know what he was doing! He – KYAA!!" Sakura shrieked as she was tackled by her husband.

Sakura landed with her back flat against the floor and her boyfriend crawling on top of her with lusty eyes.

"Ano, Sasuke-ku – MMPH!"

"Sasuke-teme! Can't you wait until the vacation?!"

"No."

"Sasuke, please get off of Sakura-chan."

"Hn."

Sasuke leaned his lips down to graze Sakura's ear before he whispered in that sultry deep voice of his.

"Let's go to Naruto's room. I'm sure it wouldn't be too comfortable to do it right here on the tile kitchen floor, ne?"

* * *

"So we're going to see the Nara's?" questioned Daiki as he walked with his girlfriend, twin, and teammate.

"Yep!" Chihiro cheered happily as she skipped along with Kiki.

"It's been a long time since I saw Hanako-gaki and Keiji-kun." Kiki commented.

_'__Keiji__-_kun_?'_ Daiki thought with his right eye twitching, and emerald orbs flashing red

"Me too."

"Oi! Chihiro-chan! Is this the place?!" Asked Kaito, pointing to a compound surrounded by many exotic and beautiful plants.

"Yeah! This is it!"

The four walked up to the door and just as they were about to open the door.

Slam!

It slammed open for them revealing Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Ten-Ten.

"Kaa-san?"

"Nara-san?"

Both Kiki and Chihiro questioned confused. The two older women looked flustered and kind of nervous as they fidgeted and tried to think of some excuse, but the Uchihas were never patient.

"Excuse me, Nara-san Hyuuga-san. We just want to find Hanako-san and Keiji-san and then we'll leave." Daiki said polite yet aloof.

Just when Daiki was about to step around the two women Ten-Ten stretched out her arm and blocked him from entering while Ino stood in front of the door hastily.

"Hyuuga-san?" Daiki questioned, raising a brow.

"You can't go in!" Ino blurted.

"Why not?" asked Kaito curiously.

"You just can't!" Ten-Ten panicked.

"But I wanna see Hanako-gaki and Keiji-kun, kaa-san!" Kiki protested.

_'Again with the _Kun_!'_ Daiki growled inwardly

"I'll get her!" Ino said quickly.

She turned around and walked inside briefly before screeching.

"HANA-CHAN! KEIJI-CHAN!!"

"I'm coming!"

"Troublesome mother."

Ino returned with a happy grin.

"They'll be coming shortly!" She said

Kaito and Daiki gave her a suspicious look before nodding. Suddenly a long haired blonde girl with bangs to one side their age with hazel eyes came running through the door. She wore a fishnet shirt and over it a sleeveless purple shirt, you could see the fishnet going up to her shoulders (From Ino and Shikamaru). Her hitae-ate is around her waist and a skirt 2 inches above her knees (Also from Ino).

Meet Nara Hanako. _Hana_ – meaning flower and _Ko_ – meaning child (which is why Kiki calls Hanako "gaki" which means brat).

"Hey Chihiro-chan, Kaito-baka, Kiki-yajuu, and – " Hanako gasped "DAIKI-KUN?!?!"

(Kiki's name is the modern English pet form of names, which is where Hanako gets "yajuu" from. "Yajuu" meaning beast, wild animal, and so on.)

Daiki clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. The last time he saw Hanako was back in the academy (to his greatest relief) it frustrated him to no end at how she would fangirl him and even _stalk_ him until he had to shake her off his trial. She also pissed him off when she called his girlfriend an "animal". When he opened his mouth to harshly tell her off he was interrupted.

"Daiki-kun! I haven't seen you in so long!" Hanako squealed latching on to his arm, much to his utter dislike.

"Get off." He said gruffly trying to shake her off his arm.

She just ignored him and stuck to him like glue!

Kiki growled and her hand inched to her katana.

"Hanako-gaki! Get off of him, he's taken!" Kiki growled.

"And by who exactly, yajuu?" Hanako sneered.

"By me, gaki!"

Ten-Ten and Ino watched the exchange between their children, looking back and forth from one daughter to another.

"Yeah, right!" Hanako snorted.

"It's true!" Kaito grinned "Teme is dating Kiki!"

"What are you talking about, Kaito-baka?" Hanako hissed

"It is true, Nara." Daiki finally spoke up after not being able to retain his frustration. "Now get off."

"Hmph." Hanako huffed angrily and crossed her arms.

"You win for now, yajuu, but the moment you take your eyes off him I'll steal him away." Hanako smirked.

"Bring it, gaki." Kiki sneered back at her.

Stare.

Stare.

And the stare-down begun. Kaito and Chihiro stifled their laughter at the situation while Daiki glared at them both.

Suddenly…

"Yajuu-chan!" Hanako grinned

"Gaki-chan!" Kiki chirped back

Both girls burst in laughter, holding their stomachs. Ten-Ten and Ino shared knowing looks while the other chunin had a completely lost look.

"Okay, what the heck is going on here?" Kaito asked, interrupting the girls.

"Yeah, one minute you're fighting and the next you are both acting as if you are the best friends ever." Chihiro said cluelessly.

Hanako swung an arm lazily around Kiki's shoulders while Kiki grinned sheepishly.

"Tell them, yajuu."

"Well, you see guys. Me and Hanako have been friends for so long and nearly rivals like Daiki-kun and Kaito." Kiki explained.

"Yeah, we even fought over Daiki-kun!" Hanako chirped.

Kiki blushed in embarrassment and glared at Hanako. Hanako blinked and slowly took her arm away from Kiki.

"What?"

Kiki glared and purposely avoided the smirk Daiki sent her.

"Ohhhh…" Hanako said in realization. "…Daiki didn't… know…did he?"

Kiki's glare intensified with every word Hanako spoke and slowly nodded her head. Daiki's smirk grew as the conversation went on. Chihiro and Kaito grinned knowingly at each other.

"Heh Heh." Hanako chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Gomen?"

Kiki's eye twitched and was about to unleash her wrath when…

"Troublesome sister. What did you do know?" yawned a boy their age who stood lazily at the door with his arms crossed and leaning against the frame.

"Keiji-kun?" asked Kiki

Daiki twitched at the honorific.

There stood a brunette with spiky hair in a short ponytail. He had his hitae-ate wrapped around his upper arm and wore a shoulder sleeve fishnet top with a sleeveless black jacket over it and wore the same pants as Shikamaru in the time skip. He had a small twig between his lips and his hands were lazily shoved in his pockets, he also had sky blue eyes.

Both Daiki and Keiji shared a stare-down before Keiji looked away to look up at the clouds. Daiki twitched at the rejection of a challenge.

Ten-Ten and Ino watched the Chunnin curiously.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" A feminine screech came from inside.

"Kaa-san?" quizzed the Uchiha twins as they looked at the Nara compound curiously

"Hnnn…" a male voice said _seductively_

"Tou-san?" Daiki blinked and reached for the door.

"NO!" Ino yelled and blocked the door with both her hands stretched out while Ten-Ten slammed it shut.

"But we just heard – "

"SASUKE-TEME, GET OFF OF SAKURA-CHAN YOU HORNY BASTARD!" a loud male voice yelled from inside.

Daiki and Chihiro's eyes turned wide. Ino and Ten-Ten looked nervously at them with a smile but inwardly it was a different story.

_'That stupid __baka__ is so loud! Doesn't he recognize the kids' chakra signatures?'_ Ino inwardly growled.

_'This isn't good! What would I tell Sakura-chan and Sasuke?!'_ Ten-Ten nearly panicked

"Naruto-kun, keep it down. The kids are close and they could hear – "

CRASH!

Ino's eye twitched.

_'That better not be the good vase'_ she thought

Kaito looked at the door and curiously narrowed his eyes.

"Tou-san? Kaa-san?" He asked bewildered

SPLASH!!!

The chunin all looked at the door in wonder as they heard the sound of water splashing against something.

"Eh heh heh. Isn't it time for you guys to go now?" Ten-Ten asked nervously.

* * *

**And so I've finally inroduced the Nara kids! Later on I'll bring Neji and Shikamaru! Oh and guys I'm thinking of bring Sai and Temari in, should I? And if I do they're gonna have kids so who should Sai's wife and Temari's husband be? Because I'm thinking of using thier kids in the fic.**

**Or maybe not because it's too complicated...**

**GAH! I can't decide! Plz help me via PM or review!**

**Oh and speaking of review...**

**Please review!**


	10. Author's Note! Plz Read!

**Author's Note**

**THIS IS ERY IMPORTANT GUYS!!!**

* * *

FIRST OFF i WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE THE FOLLOWING STORIES:

- Little Miss Seductress

-My Over Protective Husband

-The Unexpected Betrayal

* * *

**I'm sorry guys! You see my MS Word crashed on me and I lost all of my files, so I'm gonna have to do it all over... but I can't do it all over since I don't hve MS Word anymore. My father refuses to buy a new program and I'm gonna have to wait 'till we settle in my new house before I _CAN_ get a new MS Word. Again, I'm sorry because I won't be able to update! A lot of you guys have been asking if I was gonna update so, now you guys have your answer. **

**I won't be able to update for a while guys. I'm sorry. But I will be able to update my new story Soba Dzuki Za Shuuketsu: Close To The End The reason why I _can_ update ONLY that story is on my profile. Check the notice board.**

**Again, I'm sorry guys! **


	11. I'm sorry

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**First off, I want to say that I'm really, very, honestly sorry about this. I haven't updated in centuries and the majority of you all must loathe me by now or at least have forgotten about me entirely. This may seem long to you all but I owe an explanation in the least.**

**I know excuses are a waste of time but I have to say, I'm so exhausted most of the time because of school, family and life in general monopolizing my attention. My history and literature professors are getting on my nerves with all of the essays – it's almost as if they do this intentionally – I haven't had any time for at all. I've got the usual high school drama going on as well and it's got me so angsty sometimes I just need a moment of solitude.**

**Guys are a royal pain in the ass. And I'm so confused.**

**(My apologies to males reading this, but why do some of you have to be so damn confusing?! Why can't you just say how you feel dammit!)**

**What I'm saying is that there is a very high chance I won't update at all in the near future. To put it bluntly I will cease updating. I am sorry for abandoning all of my fanfictions! There are so many haven't finished yet and I hate to leave them incomplete, _I'm sorry_.**

**My constant change of mood will ruin the story for you all if I attempt to finish them if someone would like to fill in my role and continue any of my stories then please do. Just be sure to PM me and let me know first, okay?**

**I will not delete any of my fics – a whim of mine, I hate to see so much effort be wasted – and once again I'm sorry everyone.**

**For who ever wants to continue any of my stories, please write a chapter for the story you want to continue (No less then 4 pages on MS word. Make sure you include the title of the story you want to continue) and PM the chapter to me. This way I can see if you can keep the characters in character and keep the story on track. I'll read over the chapter.**

**I want to keep my fics alive. **


End file.
